Externally-stored waste containers such as front-load and roll-off waste containers are prone to being raided by trash pickers or “dumpster divers” seeking to find valuable items among the refuse. It is desirable to discourage this activity, as it tends to create a mess around the containers, may damage the containers, and compromises the security and confidentiality of the materials being discarded. Some jurisdictions have proposed or enacted ordinances to make such activity illegal.
Many waste containers are locked to discourage dumpster diving. Typically, a metal chain is wrapped around the container and its lid and secured in place with a padlock. However, handling the chain tends to be cumbersome and the padlock and chain are exposed and thus vulnerable to tampering. There have been proposals to locate a padlock within a container such that the padlock is not exposed to tampering. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,281 (Knaack et al.) discloses a lock system for a container, such as a tool box or a storage cabinet, which is locked by a padlock. A structure within the container mounts the padlock within the container with only a key insertion end of the padlock body exposed for access thereto. However, the specific structure as disclosed is relatively complex, making construction of containers having such structure relatively expensive. Furthermore, such structure is integrated into the container in such a way that makes it difficult to retrofit to existing containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,078 (Weger Jr.) discloses a padlock protecting system for use with a container having a movable closure. A shelf supports the padlock within the container such that only the key insertion end of the padlock is exposed for external access and a bracket having one or more depending legs is carried by the supporting shelf and captures the shackle of the padlock. A tang is associated with the movable closure and is positionable within the shackle to capture the padlock thereby maintaining the closure in a closed position. Like the '281 patent, the padlock protecting system disclosed in Weger is relatively complex, and is integrated into the container in such a way that makes it difficult to retrofit to existing containers.
It is therefore desirable to provide a locking mechanism for a container, that is relatively simple, effective to keep the container lid in a closed position, and is resistant to tampering. It is further desirable to provide a locking mechanism that can be retrofitted to an existing container. It is further desirable for such locking mechanism to be adjustable to allow limited access into the container, e.g. to deposit cardboard for recycling.